This invention relates to a backing oven with a movable up-and-down cover, particularly to one having a cover movable up-and-down according to the size of an object to be baked by pressing a press button in an immovable grip to press inward an insert member positioned in a side wall of the cover so that the cover may be raised up or lowered down to close up a housing. Thus, the interior space of the baking oven can be adjusted to suit the size of food to be baked, saving baking time needed and electric power used.
A known conventional baking oven shown in FIG. 1, generally has a housing 10 of a case shape, and a front cover 11 provided to open or close up a front side, a hollow chamber in the housing 10, plural electric heating tubes 12 fixed in the housing 10, and a support rod 13 for pricking through food to be baked. As the conventional baking oven has a constant inner size for baking, whether the food is large or small, almost the same baking time and almost the electric power is needed, resulting in waste of time and electric power.